Kushina at the High School
by Lintang-chan Uehara
Summary: Minato dan Kushina bertengkar, Kushina pun kecelakaan akibat Minato. Bagaimana kisah Minato dan Kushina selanjutnya? penasaran? baca aja...
1. Chapter 1 A New School

Kushina at the High School

Author : Lintang-chan Uehara

Minato dan Kushina bertengkar, Kushina pun kecelakaan akibat Minato. Bagaimana kisah Minato dan Kushina selanjutnya? Penasaran? Baca aja...

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur Cepat, GaJe, Abal-abal, yg jelek ada di sini...

* * *

A/N : Ohayou..., ini fanfic pertamaku lho..., jadi maaf kalau fanfic ini jelek, terus masih banyak typo... , ya udah baca aja ya...

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Chapter 1 : a new school

Kriiiiingg...

Terdengar suara alarm berbunyi, dan membangunkan seorang gadis dari tidurnya.

"hmm... sekarang jam berapa sih?" ujar kushina, sambil mematikan alarmnya.

Ya, memang gadis ini mempunyai nama Uzumaki Kushina, kira-kira berumur 16 tahun, mempunyai ciri-ciri dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah panjang se-bokong, dan dia mempunyai mata yang berwarna ungu violet.

"baru juga jam 04.45 pagi, huh... gpp lah, lebih baik aku mandi dulu..."

Kushina pun bangun dari ranjangnya, lalu mengambil handuk, dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan berada di dalam kamarnya.

Kushina Pov's

Hy, namaku Uzumaki Kushina, umurku 16 tahun. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah SMA di Konoha High School. Huh, hari ini perasaan ku malu, ragu-ragu, sekaligus deg-degan karena, hah, kalian pasti tahu kan kenapa? Iya, aku ragu-ragu untuk masuk sekolah. Gimana ya.. nanti aku di sekolah? Hah, gak usah dipikirin, yang aku harap aku bisa mempunyai teman di sekolah baru.

Normal Pov's

Kushina keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan rambut yang dililit oleh handuk. Kushina pun menggambil seragam sekolah barunya dari dalam lemari dan memakainya.

Kushina terlihat cantik saat memakai seragam barunya, yang cocok untuk orang sepertinya, dengan kemeja putih panjang, memakai dasi kotak-kotak merah dan kuning, memakai jas hitam yang tidak dikancing, juga rok hitam se-lutut.

"aku cantik juga ya" ujar kushina memuji dirinya sendiri sambil bercermin di kaca.

TOK. TOK. TOK

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar kushina.

"kushina.. kamu sudah selesai ?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu kamar kushina dan suaranya terdengar ke-ibuan.

"sudah kok, kaa-san" rupanya yang mengetuk pintu kamar kushina itu ibunya. Pintu kamar kushina pun terbuka.

"wah.. kamu terlihat cantik ya.. kushina, dengan seragam baru" kata Uzumaki Mito yang merupakan ibunya kushina.

"ya sudah, sana pergi ke garasi, pakai sepatu mu, bawa tas mu, kaa-san yang akan mengantar ke sekolah" ujar mito

" baiklah"

Kushina keluar kamarnya, sambil membawa tas nya, pergi ke rak sepatu. Sepatu yang dipakai kushina yaitu, sepatu tali berwarna hitam putih, yang menutupi mata kaki, juga kaos kaki yg panjangnya lima jari.

"udara pagi, memang sejuk ya.." ujar kushina setelah berada di depan halaman rumah dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam milik ibunya.

SKIP TIME

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha High School.

"ya sudah kushina, nanti kamu cari kelasmu harus teliti, jangan sampai kamu salah masuk kelas ya.."

"iya. Kaa-san, shina pergi dulu ya... kaa-san hati-hati dijalan" kata kushina keluar dari dalam mobil ibunya pun pergi.

Kushina memandang senang sekolah barunya yang terkenal mewah ini.

"UNTUK SISWA BARU KELAS X, DIHARAPKAN UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN TENGAH, MENURUT KELASNYA MASING-MASING" terdengar suara pengumuman yang diberikan untuk siswa baru kelas X

"oh iya, aku tuh kelas X-2 ya... lebih baik aku cari barisan kelas X-2 dulu.."

Kushina mencari-cari barisan kelasnya, banyak papan kelas yang dipajang untuk petunjuk mencari kelas. Dan akhirnya kushina menemukan papan kelas X-2, dan barisannya juga.

"sepertinya ini, barisan kelas ku, ah coba aku tanya dulu sama orang yang ada di barisan, ke orang pirang itu aja lah" kushina pun mendekati orang yang disebutnya orang pirang itu.

"permisi, ini barisan kelas berapa?"

"X-2"

'ini orang ngomonnya simple amat' batin kushina

"Loe sendiri?" tanya kushina

"X-2"

"oh ya sudah, makasih duren" orang itu pun mengerutkan dahinya saat sirinya dipanggil 'duren'

"oh, sama-sama tomat"

Kushina yang mendengar kata 'tomat' langsung...

DUAGHH...

Rupanya kushina memukul kepala orang tersebut.

"GUE INI MANUSIA, BUKAN TOMAT" teriak kushina, yang menarik perhatian orang yang ada di sana.

" HEY, JADI ORANG BISA SOPAN SEDIKIT GAK SIH?" kata orang itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan kushina.

"Hey.. BARIS YANG BENER" kata seorang kakak kelas XII wanita, yang rupanya kakak asuh kelas X-2. Mendengar teriakan kakak kelas kushina dan orang itu berbaris rapi.

'ini orang bener-bener nyebelin, siapa sih dia?' batin kushina sambil melirik orang itu dan dibalas tatapan yang sama oleh orang itu.

"oke, kalau kelas ini sudah terkumpul, ayo, ikuti kakak" kata seorang kakak asuh kelas kushina, yang menyuruh semua adik asuhnya mengikutinya, dan rupanya ada enam kakak asuh.

"ayo duduk dimana aja, gak usah pilih-pilih teman" kata seorang kakak asuh laki-laki setelah semuanya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kushina yang rupanya masuk terakhir ke dalam kelas, bingung mencari tempat duduknya, karena sebagian bangku sudah diisi.

"hmm.. kak, aku duduk dimana ya?" tanya kushina pada seorang kakak asuh wanita.

"hmm.. kamu duduk disana aja" kushina kaget, karena bangku yang ditunjuk oleh kakak asuhnya itu, bangku orang aneh yang tadi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GAK MAU..."

TBC

Hehe... maaf ya, chapter ini pendek, terus masih banyak typo, maklumi saja ya...

Oke.

Reviews..

by Misaki Uehara


	2. Chapter 2 My Name Namikaze Minato

Kushina at the High School

Author : Lintang-chan Uehara

Minato dan Kushina bertengkar, kushina pun kecelakaan akibat minato. Bagaimana kisah minato dan kushina selanjutnya? Penasaran? Baca aja...

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur Cepat, Gaje, Abal-abal, yang jelek ada di sini...

Chapter 2 update...

A/N : hy, sekarang author nulis chapter 2, maaf banget ya.., kalau fanfic ini masih banyak... typo, nanti author perbaiki... ya, udah sekarang baca aja fanficnya.

* * *

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Chapter 2 : my name Namikaze Minato

Cerita sebelumya...

"hmm.. kamu duduk disana aja"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GAK MAU..."

* * *

Teriakan kushina membuat bangunan sekolah hampir runtuh, dan membuat penyakit jantung kepala sekolah menjadi kambuh saat lagi ceramah..#bercanda.. ;))#

"aduh.., gak usah pake teriak, disana gak ada bangku yang kosong lagi.., udah duduk aja" sahut seorang kakak kelas, rupanya dia ketularan budeg..

"huh.., baiklah..."

Kushina berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di barisan pertama, bangku ke-dua, dengan wajah yang memelas, kushina duduk di kursi sebelah orang pirang nan aneh itu.

"nah.. semuanya kan sudah duduk, ya.. kakak-kakak akan memperkenalkan diri dulu .. hmm.. nama kakak Priyanka, agamanya islam, kelas XII-9, aku disini OSIS yang jabatanya Dikdalaga" kata seorang kakak asuh yang bernama Priyanka, yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat se-punggung, warna matanya coklat, kulitnya putih, memakai selendang osis, matanya juga agak sipit, dan dilihat dari sikapnya kelihatan galak.

"nama kakak, kak Nadhira, agamanya islam, kelas XII-5, aku disini OSIS" kata seorang kakak asuh yang bernama Nadhira, yang terlihat gendut, memakai kerudung segitiga putih, memakai selendang osis, warna matanya hitam.

"nama kakak, kak Abighail, agamanya islam, kelas XI-8, ekskul nya Pramuka" kata seorang kakak asuh yang bernama Abighail, memakai baju Pramuka, rambutnya diikat satu, warna matanya juga coklat.

"nama kakak, kak Riki, agamanya islam, kelas XI-7, ekskulnya PKS (Patroli Keamanan Sekolah)" kata seorang kakak asuh yang bernama Riki, memakai baju PKS #kayak baju polisi lagi, tapi warnanya putih#, rambutnya hitam, warna matanya juga hitam, kulitnya eksotis.

"nama kakak, kak Bondan, agamanya Islam, kelas XI-4, ekskulnya PMR (Palang Merah Remaja)" kata seorang kakak asuh yang bernama Bondan, memakai baju PMR # baju nya tuh baju senior PMR, bajunya kayak masinis warna biru tua, dan celana panjang katun warna hitam, kalau untuk perempuan rok# warna rambutnya hitam, warna matanya hitam, memakai kaca mata hitam, kulitnya eksotis.

"nama kakak, kak Gina, agamanya islam, kelas XII-6, ekskulnya BRIKARA (Barisan Kibar Bendera)" kata seorang kakak kelas yang memakai baju BRIKARA #baju nya, kayak baju petugas upacara bendera merput, warna hitam putih# memakai kerudung segitiga hitam, warna matanya juga hitam.

"ya, udah kita kan udah kenalin diri kita masing-masing, sekarang giliran kalian, untuk kenalkan diri, nama, asal SMP, cita-cita, dan alasan masuk SMAN Konoha High School, mulai dari kamu, yang duduk di barisan ke-empat, bangku-ke 4" kata Priyanka, sambil menunjuk anak laki2, yang tubuhnya kecil #kurang gizi... gak atuh bercanda#

"oh, aku?" tanya anak itu pada dirinya sendiri

"iya.. kamu, berdiri" anak itu pun berdiri.

"nama saya Sayyid, asal SMPN Kirigakure junior High School, cita-cita.. hmm... jadi arsitek, alasan masuk SMA ini, disuruh bapak"

Kata-kata sayyid, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana, swetdroap berjamaah.

"kalau, cari alasan itu yang bener, ya, udah sekarang kamu yang rambutnya warna merah" ternyata gina menunjuk kushina, kushina pun berdiri.

"nama : Uzumaki Kushina, asal SMPN Amegakure junior High School, cita-cita : Dokter, alasan masuk SMA ini, ya... karna cita-cita ingin sekolah disini" jelas kushina dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

'oh.. jadi anak ini namanya kushina ya' batin orang pirang itu

"ya, makasih Uzumaki-san, sekarang yang disebelahnya Uzumaki-san" ternyata gina menunjuk orang pirang itu, orang itu pun berdiri.

"nama : Namikaze Minato, asal SMPN Sunagakure junior High School, cita-cita jadi Direktur Namikaze-corp, alasan masuk SMA ini, karna cita-cita ingin masuk SMA ini" ternyata nama orang itu Minato. Minato pun kembali duduk di kursinya.

'jadi nama anak ini, minato ya..'batin kushina

"Ya.. sudah makasih, Namikaze-san" kata nadhira, dan ditatap sinis oleh priyanka

"hmm... giliran orang ganteng loe, jawab ya, nadhira" ujar priyanka

"ya.. gitu lah, priyanka, loe juga kan" balas nadhira

"hmm.. ya sudah giliran kamu...

SKIP TIME

"kalau semua udah dikenalin, sekarang buka buku tulis" kata Riki, semua murid pun mengambil buku dari dalam tas nya.

"ya sudah, sekarang catat di buku, untuk alat2 yang harus dibawa besok..., ada Buku tulis sampul batik, name tag yang ukurannya p : 10 cm, L : 7 cm pakai kertas warna, untuk putri warna hijau untuk putra warna merah, fotonya foto SMP aja, ditulis di name tag nya nama, asal SMP, kelas sekarang, motto, name tag nya dilaminating aja, dikait di sebelah kiri baju pakai penitik, alat sholat untuk muslim, buat topi dari karton warna hitam tidak boleh kerucut, untuk putri rambutnya diikat satu terus dikepang pake pita warna putih, untuk putra pakai pita putih ditali di lengan sebelah kanan, ya.. itu aja, buat besok, sudah di catat kan?"

"SUDAH" jawab anak-anak serempak

KRIINGG...

Tiba2 bel pulang berbunyi

"ya.. sudah kalian boleh pulang, jangan lupa besok bawa alat2 nya ya..." ujar bondan. Murid2 pun keluar kelas, setibanya kushina di luar kelas, tiba2 ada yang menepuk bahu sebelah kanan nya.

"kamu, Kushina kan?" tanya seorang gadis yang mempunyai ciri2, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam se-punggung, warna matanya coklat, dan memakai jepit di atas rambutnya, sehingga poni rambutnya terbawa oleh jepit, kulitnya juga putih.

"ah, iya aku Kushina, kau Nadhifa ya.. kelas X-2 sama seperti ku kan?"

"iya, aku Nadhifa Aulia, salam kenal ya, Uzumaki-san" kata gadis yang bernama nadhifa itu

"iya, aku Uzumaki Kushina, salam kenal, panggil aja aku kushina, gak usah Uzumaki-san" jelas kushina

"memang kenapa?" tanya nadhifa

"ya, aku merasa tidak enak kalau dipanggil se formal itu"

"oh, baiklah kushina, eh, rumahmu dimana?" tanya nadhifa

"di perumahan konoha, jln. Tulip"

"wah..rumah kita dekat dong, aku juga di perumahan konoha, jln. Mawar, mau pulang bareng?" tanya nadhifa

"oh, baiklah, naik apa?" tanya kushina

"itu, naik mobil saudaraku" kata nadhifa.

Kushina dan nadhifa, berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sesampainya di sana, kushina melihat minato sedang memainkan hanphone nya, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu.

"MINATOO..."panggil nadhifa

'lho, untuk apa nadhifa memanggil minato?' batin kushina

Nadhifa dan kushina pun menghampiri minato.

"lama banget sih, loe nadhifa?" kata minato, minato kaget karna melihat ada kushina disamping nadhifa.

"eh, ngapain si tomat ada di sini?" tanya minato. mendengar kata2 'tomat' yang keluar dari mulut minato, membuat muka kushina merah, tandanya marah.

"heh, ngapain si-"

BRUGHH...

"GUE ITU UDAH BILANG BERAPA KALI, GUE ITU MANUSIA BUKAN TOMAT" teriak kushina, ternyata kushina memukul minato, sampai minato terpental 5 meter dari tempatnya tadi.

"aw, selalu saja" rintih minato kesakitan

"hehe, sabar kushina, oh, iya, minato kushina mau pulang bareng kita" kata2 membuat kushina dan minato kaget.

"NANI... jadi si minato itu saudara kamu?" tanya kushina kaget

"iya, kushina, minato itu saudara dari paman ku" jelas nadhifa

"APA? DIA MAU PULANG BARENG KITA?" kata minato

"iya, minato, boleh ya..." kata nadhifa memasang puppy eye nya membuat minato meleleh.

"baiklah" sahut minato

"makasih, minato, kushina kamu jadi kan pulang barenga kita?" tanya nadhifa kembali memasang puppy eyes nya, dan sekarang membuat kushina meleleh.

"baiklah"

SKIP TIME

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam, berhenti di rumah mewah yang cat nya warna krem dan rupanya itu rumah kediaman Uzumaki.

"Arigatou, duren, Arigatou nadhifa, hati2 di jalan ya" sahut kushina yang keluar mobil.

"ya.. sama2 kushina" mobil BMW hitam milik minato pun pergi. Dan kushina memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima..." sahut kushina masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"selamat datang di rumah, kushina sama" kata seorang maid disana

"oh.. Arigatou, sango, kaa-san, dan tou-san ada dimana?" raupanya nama maid itu sango.

"iya, orangtua kushina sama ada di ruang keluarga"ujar sango

"tou-san sudah pulang dari singapore?" tanya kushina dan sango hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah, sango, tolong siapkan air panas di kamar mandi kamar ku, aku mau mandi" sahut kushina. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke kamar kushina, dan sango masuk ke kamar mandi kamar kushina. Kushina pun merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang berukuran kig-size, dan rupanya kushina tertidur.

TBC

Fiuh, chapter 2 selesai, maaf kalau masih ada typo...

Terakhir...

ReViEwS

By... Misaki Uehara..


	3. Chapter 3 MOS

Kushina at the high school

A/N : hy, nih... author udah update chapter tiga,.. maaf sekali lagi kalau fanfic author masih ada typo, alur nya cepet.., makasih ya.., yang udah mau reviews, reviews lagi ya..

Disclamer : Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Cepat, GaJe, Abal-abal, yang jelek ada di sini.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

* * *

Chapter 3 : MOS

"name tag.. ada, topi mos.. ada, rambut udah diikat satu kepang pakai pita putih, buku mos.. ada, alat sholat juga.. ada, huh.., seperti nya udah beres.."

Di pagi ini, kushina mengisi acara pagi nya, dengan memeriksa kembali barang2 keperluan nya untuk MOS pertama.

Setelah kushina puas memeriksa barang2 nya, dia memasukan barang2 nya pada tas, dan hendak keluar kamar nya, menuju ruang keluarga.

"tou-san, kaa-san, aku mau pergi dulu.." sahut kushina setiba di ruang keluarga. Ternyata orang tua nya sedang menonton tv. Melihat keberadaan kushina mito dan hashirama yang merupakan orang tua kushina, mereka langsung menghampiri kushina.

"barang2 kamu sudah diperiksa?" tanya mito

"tenang aja.. kaa-san.., sudah kok.." jawab kushina

"baiklah, tou-san antar kamu ke sekolah ya.." sahut hashirama

"tidak usah tou-san, kushina mau pergi bareng sango, maid kita.." mendengar tolakan dari kushina, hashirama menjadi cemberut.

"baiklah, hati2 di jalan ya..." sahut hashirama, kushina pun pergi keluar dari dalam rumah. Setibanya di halaman depan rumah, kushina melihat sango maid nya sedang menyiapkan mobil. Kushina menghampiri mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di bangku penumpang sebelah supir.

"eh, kushina-sama, mau langsung pergi aja?" tanya sango

"ya.. langsung pergi aja"

Sango menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mengendarai mobil keluar dari kediaman uzumaki ini.

SKIP TIME

Kushina berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan lesu menuju ke kelas nya. Setiba kushina di kelas nya, ternyata minato sudah datang duluan dan sedang mengobrol dengan fugaku temannya. Dengan malas, kushina menghampiri bangku nya, dan duduk disana.

"oy.. kushina.."

"eh.., nadhifa, kau ini mengagetkan ku saja" sahut kushina. Ternyata nadhifa mengangetkan kushina, dengan menepuk sebelah pundak kushina dari belakang.

"hehe.. gomen ya.. kushi-chan, oh.. iya, topi mos mu berbentuk apa?"

"lihat aja, di tas"

Nadhifa mengoprek tas milik kushina. setelah mengoprek tas milik kushina akhirnya topi nya pun ketemu.

"oh.. topi mu berbentuk topi wisuda ya.."

"iya, itu juga dibuat sama ayah aku, hehe, kalau kamu bentuk nya apa?" tanya kushina

"aku sih.., bentuknya kayak topi koboy.."

KRIINGG...

Bel sekolah berbunyi, anak-anak pun memasuki kelas nya masing2, dan duduk di bangku masing2. Masuklah enam kakak asuh ke dalam kelas.

"ya..udah, sekarang ikut aku ke lapangan, kalian bawa topi mos, sama name tag yang dikait di sebelah kiri baju, sekarang baris dua banjar" perintah priyanka, murid2 pun mengambil topi dan name tag lalu baris dua banjar, mengikuti langkah priyanka yang berjalan ke luar kelas menuju lapang upacara.

Melihat semua murid2 baru kelas X yang sudah berbaris rapi di lapang, pak kepala sekolah langsung naik ke tempat pidato pembina upacara.

"pagi semua..." sahut pak kepala sekolah memakai toa.

"PAGI" balas semua murid.

"saya akan memulai pidato saya...

SKIP TIME

"lama..."

Rupanya semua kaki milik murid2 sudah pegel, terutama kushina dia paling tidak suka mendengar pidato yang durasi pidato nya itu lama banget...

"iya.. ih, lama banget sih.." sahut nadhifa. Nadhifa yang melihat saudara terus serius memperhatikan pidato dari kepala sekolah langsung mengerutkan kening nya.

"hey.. minato, loe serius amat sih?" tanya nadhifa

"..."

Namun tidak ada balasan dari minato.

"kushina yang merasa kasihan temannya nadhifa, dikacangin ama si minato, dia langsung bertindak.

"OY MINATO LOE BUDEG YA..." teriak kushina di telinga minato.

"HEH, LOE KALAU NGOMOMG BIASA AJA KALI, GAK USAH TERIAK SEGALA"

"stt..stt.., jangan ngobrol" sahut abighail pada minato dan kushina, mereka pun kembali diam.

"...ya... anak2, setelah ini akan ada demo ekskul, akan ada banyak kakak2 kelas kalian yang akan menampilkan ekskul nya masing2. Ya.. sekian dari saya, mohaon maaf kalau ada salah kata.., terima kasih" sang kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidato nya, dan turun dari tempat pidato pembina upacara.

"arigatou.. kami-sama, arigatou.." sahut kushina bersyukur karena pidato kepala sekolah sudah selesai.

"sekarang ikut kakak, kita mau ke lapang dalam" teriak riki. Anak2 pun mengikuti langkah riki menuju ke lapang dalam.

Setelah mereka sampai di lapang dalam, mereka banyak melihat kakak2 kelas memakai baju ekskul masing2.

"sekarang kalian duduk dimana aja, bersih kok, tenang aja, duduk nya gak boleh terpisah sama temen2 nya" teriak priyanka. Anak2 pun duduk sambil memakai topi dan name tag.

Kushina yang menyadari minato duduk di sebelah kiri nya, langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"kenapa sih, gue itu selalu deket sama si MINATO ini?" sahut kushina

"kenapa juga, gue itu selalu deket sama si KUSHINA ini?"balas minato. mereka mulai saling tatap menatap.

"huh.. males gue deket sama loe terus, gue pindah aja lah..."

Kushina melihat orang yang berada di sebelah kanan nya. Ada seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang se-punggung, warna rambutnya coklat, kulitnya juga putih.

"hmm... permisi, boleh tuker duduk?" tanya kushina pada gadis itu.  
" oh.. boleh..." kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan bertukar duduk dengan kushina.

"arigatou ya..." sahut kushina

"sama2" balas gadis itu. Dari tadi kushina memperhatikan gadis itu. Kayaknya si kushina penasaran.

"hey, nama kamu siapa?" tanya kushina

"aku Tharra Andalusia, panggil aja tharra" ternyata namanya tharra.

"oh, nama ku ku-"

"kushina kan?" tanya tharra, memotong omongan kushina.

"eh, iya, kenapa kamu tahu nama aku?"

"ya iyalah, kita kan sekelas" mendengar kata2 tharra kushina langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"X-2?" tanya kushina

"iya.., masa kamu gak tahu aku, aku kan sekelas sama kamu"

"oh... waktu perkenalan aku gak merhatiin, hehe..."

"MOHON PERHATIAN!" sahut seorang kakak senior pramuka memakai toa.

"SIAP" jawab seluruh murid.

"baiklah, sekarang akan dimulai demo ekskul, yang pertama ada pramuka, perhatikan ya..."

Demo ekskul pun dimulai dari ekskul pramuka. Ada senior2 pramuka memakai baju kaos coklat lengan panjang, dan celana katun hitam, mereka sedang memperlihatkan permainan tongkat, dan setelah itu ada semapore.

SKIP TIME

PROK. PROK.

Rupanya demo ekskul dari pramuka sudah selesai, diiringi dengan tepuk tangan para murid.

"ya... makasih semua, gimana? Rame kan?, ya.. udah yang terakhir terimakasih atas perhatiannya, masuk ekskul pramuka ya..." sahut kakak senior pramuka memakai toa dan pergi dari lapangan.

"nah... kenalin kakak dari ekskul Pks mau mempersembahkan, perhatiin ya..." sahut seorang senior PKS.

Demo eksul dari ekskul PKS dimulai, mereka menampilkan baris berbaris, silat, dan tentunya tentang patroli keamanan.

SKIP TIME #alur nya cepet banget ya...#

PROK. PROK

Rupanya demo ekskul dari ekskul PKS sudah selesai, dangan diiringi tepuk tangan dari para murid.

"ya... demo ekskul dari pks selesai nih, makasih ya udah perhatiin, terakhir... masuk ekskul PKS ya..." sahut senior PKS memakai toa, sambil keluar dari lapangan.

"ya... dan selanjutnya untuk ekskul P-"

DRUKKK...

TBC

Hehe... tbc maaf ya, fanfic nya pendek, iya nih laptop author dipinjem adik mulu, sebel kan? Jadi waktu nulis fanfic nya, diganggu terus sama ntu adik nyebelin...

Ya uadh gak usah dipikirin.

Terakhir.

REVIEWS...


End file.
